


Past

by Lieju



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, gonna continue this later, intersex woman Heinkel, written for femslash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Yumie finds herself in the past.





	

 

 

Yumie screamed.

For a second there she was certain this was it, that whatever had gotten her had killed her and that she was being dragged through Limbo and devoured by the flames of Hell.

Not that she really remembered what it was...

But it must have been a battle, right? That was what she existed _for_. And she had always known a warrior's death would be her final fate.

_When the time comes we shall cast our thirty silver pieces at the altar-_

Yumie couldn't see, she tried in vain to find her sword-

_Thereby we shall fall to Hell in cabal, lined up in a square formation-_

But she was alone, wasn't she?

_We seek to do battle with the seven million, four-hundred-five-thousand, nine hundred-twenty-six demons of Hell._

It seemed like the fog on her mind was lifting. And she realized she was alone.

"Heinkel!" she called out.

If she was in battle, surely Heinkel would be by her side?

Yumie opened her eyes.

She was laying on crass, sun shining down on her. A bird was chirping somewhere. She sat up. This was familiar. The orphanage... Was this Limbo? She was wearing her bloodstained habit, and after a moment found her katana laying on the crass. It was broken. Nevertheless she picked it up. Maybe it could be repaired...

She stood there, listening to the sounds of children. She didn't belong there.

"Heinkel!?"

No answer.

Yumie closed her eyes, and attempted to retreat back to the corner of her mind. To let Yumiko take over.

But she was alone.

She stood there, uncertain. Trying to remember.

A group of kids were walking past her, led by Father Anderson. Yumie almost called out, before the words died in her throat. Noticing the silver haired boy was the first thing that told her something was wrong.

Enrico.

Little kid Enrico, no more than 10 years old. Following Father Anderson, talking to him in that serious manner of his...

And then behind them, Heinkel, followed by-

Yumie felt ill. Which one was it? Her or Yumiko?

But she already knew the answer, didn't she? This was the past-

She watched young Yumie and Heinkel hang back.

Yumie took Heinkel's hand and grinned. "Heinkel, hey? Are you a boy or a girl?"

Heinkel pulled back. "What do you care?"

"Hey, hey, wanna hear what Sister Julie said about you?" Yumie jumped up and down excited. "She called you 'it' and said people like you-"

Heinkel pushed Yumie away and the dark haired girl stumbled.

"Hey!"

Anger flared in child Yumie and she jumped at Heinkel, tackling the older kid to the ground. "Why did you do that!?"

She lifted her tiny fist, but before could punch the blond, older Yumie caught her wrist.

"Stop that," she told her.

Heinkel scrambled up, and stopped to stare at the nun before running off.

Adult Yumie almost ran after Heinkel, but the child version of her burst into tears.

Clumsily, Yumie bent down and patted the girl's head. "Don't fight."

"I always do the wrong thing!" little Yumie cried.

"Ah. Well."

The girl shook her head. "Why didn't Heinkel get it? Heinkel is stupid! I don't want to talk to Heinkel ever again!"

"She just misunderstood, that's all..."

"I won't... Sister?"

"What?"

the child looked at her behind the curtain of messy hair. "Would it be a sin, to just hide away and go away and never come back?"

Yumie wondered if she could really change anything. Had there really even been one moment where she had retreated back into her mind and left Yumiko in charge? The _sweet_ and _kind_ Yumiko who was afraid, and weak, and wore glasses she didn't even need just to make herself even more useless, and who fit in this world so much better than Yumie.

There was a certainty now in her mind, that if she told the younger her 'yes' she would go on to become two. Two cowards.

She could prevent it. And then it would just be her, and Heinkel...

_But what if she prefers Yumiko?_

Yumie felt dizzy. What should she do?

The child version of her grasped her hand. "Should I do it?"

"I don't know..." Yumie raised her hand to her chest, looking for her crucifix.

It wasn't there.

God was not present in this place.

She stared at the child in front of her. "You're not me."

Her mind cleared, Yumie grasped her katana and struck at the apparition. The illusionary world around her shattered and she jolted awake.

"Yumie!"

Yumie smiled. "Heinkel!"

It was all coming back to her. The dark room they were in, the little boy tied to the bed- They had been summoned to do an exorcism. Not usually their forte, which explained how the demon had gotten a hold of her mind.

"Monster!" the possessed boy screamed. "I know what you are-" it screamed as Heinkel splashed holy water on it.

Yumie grinned and pulled out her sword. "Get back, Heinkel. This thing is _mine_. It tried to exorcise _me_!"

If she would have given in, and erased Yumiko in that fake past... Would she have really disappeared? Yumie giggled. A demon trying to exorcise an angel, what a joke!

"Wait wait wait," the demon yelled. "You wouldn't actually kill this boy, would you? This body belongs to the young Riccardo-"

"Who is a good Catholic boy," Yumie interrupted him. "He'll be welcomed to Heaven. In one piece even, his soul won't be cut in half like his mortal coil. And you will be driven back into the depths of Hell."

She dashed forward. "Shimara battou iairyuu!"

"Waitwaitwait-"

"TENZAN!"

The sword stopped a millimetre away from the boy's neck. His eyes rolled back and he left out a gurgle.

Yumie sheathed her sword. "Ran away before the sword hit. Demons are cowards."

"Ah,Yumie!" Heinkel poked the boy. "I think he's alive. And well, that worked."

They stared at the unconscious boy and the mess their exorcism had left behind in the small bedroom.

"So, uh, let's call Father Alessandro and let him deal with this? Technically our job here is done?" Yumie suggested.

"Agreed."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Heinkel shut the phone and sighed. "I tried to explain to Maxwell he should have never sent us for this job but he didn't listen."

She mimicked his voice. "We're short-staffed, do it for the Glory of Jesus and His Kingdom, bye!"

"Heinkel?"

"Yes?"

"When we were kids, and I asked you once if you were a boy or a girl, and I think I shouldn't have-"

Heinkel gave her a look. "What? Phhh kids ask that all the time, I don't mind." She stopped. "Well, I might have minded back when I was a kid... When I wasn't sure myself... I don't really remember what you're thinking of, but it probably was some kind of kiddy misunderstanding."

"I don't know."

Heinkel gave her a smile. "Don't let that bother you."

"I just... " She sighed. "Nevermind."

 


End file.
